


devoid and empty.

by painsleif



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painsleif/pseuds/painsleif
Summary: i made this while crying over the exile like a couple days ago lol enjoy this oneshot ig (this is platonic im not a creepo)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	devoid and empty.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i need sleep rip

"Tommy." The blonde boy doesn't look at the masked figure, eyes still staring intensely at the bubbling lava. The masked figure raises an eyebrow, shoving the blonde boy away from the edge of the fenceless bridge. 

Tommy slowly shuffled on his knees to the edge again, continuing to stare at the bubbling hot red orange lava. Hot. Inviting. Entrancing. 

He sticks a hand out towards the thick hot liquid, longing for the warmth of it. His hand was slapped away by Dream, who then kicked the lanky boy further away from the lava and fenceless Bridge. The masked figure squats infront of the boy, tilting his head. 

"It's not your time to die yet, Tommy." The masked figure said, emotionless and stoic as ever. Tommy turned to Dream, eyes devoid of his once bright and passionate aqua blue, now dull and lifeless with a darker shade of blue. 

"It's never my time to die." The blonde boy stands up and turns around, walking back to the portal back to Logstedshire as the masked man behind him stood there silently, digging his nails into his palms. Behind the mask with a drawn on smile, a smirk of satisfaction crept onto his face, knowing that his plan was going to work on the now vulnerable boy.


End file.
